Solo tu y yo
by Eliana0
Summary: una historia para el dia de san valentin... espero que les guste


**Solo tu y yo**

**Capitulo único**

**Eliana0**

* * *

Aquel 13 de febrero donde celebraban todos los enamorados sabiendo que su día estaba cerca. En las calles de ciudad macross se veían varias parejas bastantes enamoradas tomadas de la mano o con algún ramo de flores, se veían muy felices.

En la base militar de macross las personas seguían siempre con su profesional trabajo, pero no podía negarse que algunos pilotos también le traían regalos a sus novias o cualquier persona que tuvieran cariño.

Roy y Claudia eran uno de ellos toda la RDF los veían juntos todo el día. Fueron a sentarse en el comedor de la base a platicar uno de sus asuntos personales como igual de su trabajo. A Roy se le ocurrió una gran idea lo cual le intereso a Claudia… escucho con atención y le agrado la ida así que ambos tenían dispuesto a llevar a cabo su plan…

La primera oficial teniente comandante Lisa Hayes trabajaba como siempre, pareciera que no tuviera mucha importancia al asunto de aquel día por eso decidía trabajar

La puerta de la oficina de la comandante Hayes se abrió y el rostro de su querida amiga Claudia grant aprecio si no antes de saludarla militarmente. Fue a sentarse al frente del escritorio de Lisa y pregunta como estaba su día, obviamente ella respondía lo de siempre hasta que su amiga cambio el tema.

- i bien Lisa, que cuentas? Tienes algo planeado para mañana

- no, tu más que nadie sabe que yo no tengo novio

- Por favor Lisa, no se necesita tener novio para ese día podrías invitar a cualquier chico de la base.

- Si estas intentando de insinuar que invite a Rick no lo hare – Lisa cruzo los brazos

- Y por qué no? No puedes negarme que el chico te gusta bastante, no es verdad? - Claudia le guiño el ojo

- Claudia tu sabes los sentimientos que tengo por Rick y no quiero hacerme ilusiones

- Bien – Claudia se levantó de la silla – piénsalo, pero no pienses pasar a mi casa Roy y yo estaremos más o menos ocupados ese día.

Claudia salió de la oficina dejando a una confundida Lisa sentada en su escritorio tratando de enfocar sus pensamientos, todavía le quedaba media hora para que su turno terminara y al fin poder irse a casa

En otro lado de la base ahí estaba Rick Hunter bajando de su varitech seguido por su mejor amigo y hermano mayor Roy Focker. Rick suspiro profundamente cuando su nave toco suelo el patrullaje había sido largo y algo cansador

Se quitó el casco mientras su mejor amigo ya lo había saludado y lo había llamado

- ¡hey Rick! – Roy corrió para alcanzarlo – espera…

Rick se detuvo de su caminata y se dio media vuelta para mirar a Roy

- Como estas amigo – Roy le palmeo la espalda

- Algo cansado pero estoy bien

- Me alegro hermano y Rick supongo que mañana estarás ocupado

- He no…. Por qué lo preguntas?

- por qué?… - Roy rio – no me digas que no sabes

- ¿14 de febrero? – Rick pregunto

- Exacto, ya dime hermano con quien la pasaras – Roy le guiño el ojo

- Es que… yo… no lose

- Vamos Rick, porque no invitas alguna chica de la base?

- No se Roy, yo creo que todas las chicas tienen una cita el día ya se está terminando y de seguro todas tienen novio

_- esto no será tan fácil como lo pensaba bien aquí vamos… - _pensó y luego dijo – que tal si invitas a Lisa?

- ¿Qué_?_ – dijo Rick

- De seguro ella es la única disponible y no puedes negarme que te atrae bastante – Roy le guiño el ojo

- Si… por supuesto – Rick se sonrojo - bien la invitare pero si mañana reportan que yo he muerto la culpa la tendrás tu

- Bien Adiós hermano, mi morenita me debe estar esperando en su oficina, me cuentas los detalles

Una vez que Roy salió de la pista se dirigió al Hangar, mira para ambos lados asegurándose que nadie lo viera y saco su celular para llamar a Claudia

- Dime amor – Claudia contesto

- Fase uno del plan completa ahora todo queda en manos de Lisa, Claudia paso por ti en unos 10 minutos

- No vemos – Claudia colgó y suspiro profundamente mientras se dejaba caer en el sofá de su oficina

En uno de los pasillos del SDF1 un desesperado Rick Hunter caminaba de un lado a otro esperando tomar la decisión correcta

_- Que hago, ¡QUE HAGO¡ - pensó – si no la invito Roy me llamara cobarde y si la invito lo mas probable que Lisa me haga ver estrellitas en mi cabeza… si no fuera por Roy yo—_

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al escuchar pasos acercándose a su dirección y no era nada mas y nada menos que Lisa que se estaba retirando de su turno que ya había terminado. Rick empezó a sudar por un momento iba darse la vuelta hasta que…

- Hola Rick – Lisa saludo

- Hola Lisa – respondió enseguida Rick

- Te noto extraño, ¿estás bien?

- Si… si muy bien – tartamudeo Rick

- Que haces aquí y a esta hora? Se supone que tu turno finalizo hace media hora

- Es que… yo – Rick se rasco la cabeza como siempre lo hacia cuando estaba nervioso

- ¿Qué sucede Rick?

_- Bien Hunter prepárate… - _ es que yo me preguntaba si tu querrías salir mañana conmigo

- ¿Qué?- Lisa parpadeo dos veces tratando de procesar bien las palabras de Rick al mismo tiempo se sonrojaba

Rick por un momento pensó en correr hasta que sus piernas no dieran mas, la expresión que Lisa puso en su cara lo decía todo, pero en vez de hacer eso decidió esperar su respuesta

- Tu y yo, mañana?

- Si…

- Me encantaría, Rick

La respuesta de Lisa fue una verdadera sorpresa, él pensaba que una mujer como ella (como la había conocido) lo mataría a mordidas o colgar su cabeza en la pared de su sala pero aquella respuesta fue como conocer a la verdadera Lisa Hayes que se escondía detrás de ese muro de hielo, esa mujer que más a fondo comenzaba, ¿enamorarlo?

Lisa y Rick se dirigían a la salida de la base, Rick le ofreció que podrían tomar un taxi pero ella prefirió caminar hasta llegar a su casa, se fueron por la ruta larga para caminar un poco más y planear todo para el día siguiente

Una vez que llegaron a la casa de Lisa…

- Entonces paso por ti a las 19:00 - dijo Rick

- Estaré lista

- Duerme bien – Rick la abrazo – adiós Lisa

- Adiós Rick, - Lisa lo beso en la mejilla – descansa

Lisa cerro la puerta de su casa, tenia una enorme sonrisa que nadie se la podía quitar, sus mejillas se pusieron coloradas al pensar en Rick y Ella en un día como ese. Pero su sonrisa se fue desvaneciendo cuando supo que no tenia nada que ponerse, tenia muy poca ropa civil por que la mayoría de las veces estaba con su uniforme militar

Entonces llamo a Claudia

- Teniente Grant – hablo Claudia

- Claudia soy yo Lisa tienes que ayudarme

- Que pasa

- Es que Rick me invito a salir y no tengo nada que ponerme – la voz de Lisa sonó desesperad

- Tranquila, mira hagamos una cosa mañana paso por ti a las 10:00 y vamos a comprar algo en el centro comercial, ¿Qué te parece?

- Grandioso muchas gracias Claudia

- De nada amiga y si me disculpas estoy ocupada con Roy

- Comprendo Adiós – Lisa colgó

En la casa de Claudia,

- Quien era amor – pregunto Roy

- Amor el plan esta funcionando

- Somos buenos – Roy sonrió

- Solo espero que esos dos sepan entenderse

- Bien, en donde estábamos

Así transcurrió la noche entre Roy y Claudia en su sesión de amor mientas que al otro lado de la calle en sus casas, dos jóvenes confundidos por sus sentimientos hacia el otro

En especial Rick Hunter que ya acostado en su cama usando sus brazos en forma de almohada miraba el techo, pensaba en su cita del día siguiente, la forma como Lisa respondió a su pregunta , ¿acaso ella estaba?

_- no lo se, quizás estoy exagerando Lisa no puede estar enamorada de mi, ella siempre me ha gustado, es hermosa y dudo que alguien como ella se fije en un tipo como yo_

se detuvo al seco de sus pensamiento cuando se dio cuenta como estaba pensando y en quien estaba pensando

- yo, ¿enamorado de Lisa? - se escucho asi mismo decir esas palabras

Paso casi toda la noche en vela pensando en ella y sus sentimientos tratando de aclararrlos

* * *

Al día siguiente Lisa y Claudia paseaban de una tienda a otra tratando de buscar algo perfecto para la noche. Claudia buscaba todo lo que fuera posible para que la noche de su amiga fuera inolvidable Lisa igual que Claudia trataba de encontrar algo que fuera de su gusto y de su estilo

- Encontraste algo

- No y tu

- Tampoco, Lisa ¿como Rick te invito?

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Fue romántico? Claudia le guiño el ojo

- Claudia – Lisa se sonrojo

- Tienes que estar muy bella esta noche y tiene que dejar a Rick babeando te aseguro que—

Claudia no termino de dar su consejo pues ya había encontrado algo espectacular para Lisa

- Este es perfecto – confirmo Claudia

Al pasar varias horas, Claudia estaba alistando a Lisa para su cita tratando de hacerla lucir una diosa. Claudia le decía a Lisa que no se debía sonrojar que era lo mas natural estar enamorada

- Y Claudia ¿ya le explicaste a Roy?

- El esta preparando su velada amiga tiene que ser sorpresa

Una vez que termino de aplicarle un leve maquillaje invito a Lisa a mirarse al espejo, Lisa sonrió a ver el trabajo que había hecho su amiga y por primera vez en la vida estaba a gusto con su imagen

Claudia se despidió y se retiro de la casa de Lisa sino antes decirle ''_ no quiero que me hagas ser tía muy pronto Lisa_'' aquel comentario hizo que Lisa se sonrojara bastante, ahora solo le faltaba esperar

Rick ya estaba listo para irse a su cita vio su reloj que marcaban diez minutos para las siete

Una vez que el auto llego a la casa de Lisa, Rick se bajo de ahí y fue a tocar el timbre, al escuchar eso lisa tomo su abrigo y fue abrir la puerta

Cuando la abrió Rick quedo con la boca abierta, lisa se veía espectacular traía vestida un vestido morado con una cinta en la cintura color negro, su cabello estaba tomado en una cola de caballo alta que la hacia ver mas visible los finos rasgos de su rostro

- Lisa estas hermosa –dijo Rick

- Gracias tu no estas nada mal – dijo Lisa al notar que Rick traía su esmoquin

- Nos vamos – Rick le ofreció su brazo caballerosamente

Cuando se subieron al auto Rick no dejaba de admirar a Lisa y lo Hermosa que ella lucia

- ¿Adonde vamos?

- Es una sorpresa tu confía en mi

Los siguientes minutos que pasaron en el taxi fueron eternos, ninguno de los dos se atrevía a preguntar algo o comentar que harían ahí. El auto se detuvo al frene de un restaurant italiano y donde tocaban música clásica. Lisa quedo sorprendida jamás había ido a un lugar como ese

Entraron al lugar…

La mesa de Rick tenia reservación y la cena era muy romántica, habían velas , un ramo de flores que pusieron en duda a Lisa ,¿como iban a la cena? Como amigos o como pareja?

Lisa fue la primera en agradecer a Rick por lo que había hecho el lugar era muy costoso sin duda alguna

- Rick esto es muy hermoso – sonrió Lisa

- ¿Te gusta? – Rick apunto con su tenedor el platillo de Lisa

- Esta delicioso, nuevamente te doy las gracias Rick, nadie jamás ha hecho algo así para mi

- De nada

Muy cerca de ellos pero muy bien escondidos estaban Roy y Claudia observando a la pareja, observando cada detalle, cada uno de sus movimientos

- Amor hiciste un buen trabajo con Lisa – dijo Roy con cautela

- Observa como Rick mira a Lisa – rio Claudia

- El pobre esta babeando, no se porque ambos son tan tercos

Mientras ellos los observaban Rick y Lisa seguían con su conversación ya habían terminado de comer y unos minutos después ambos reían con los chiste de cada uno le contaba al otro

Hasta que una bella melodía clásica se hizo escuchar, Rick y Lisa se miraron por unos segundos que fueron eternos, Lisa quedo hipnotizada en los ojos profundamente azules de Rick como el quedo atrapado en ese mar verde esmeralda de ella

- ¿Bailarías conmigo? – pregunto Rick ofreciéndole la mano

- Claro – respondió con cierta timidez

Una vez que estuvieron al frente del salón Rick tomo a Lisa por la cintura y ella deslizo sus brazos alrededor del cuello de el. Empezaron a moverse al rimo de la música Lisa recargo su cabeza en el pecho de el mientras que Rick apretaba a Lisa contra su cuerpo

Lisa dio un suspiro cuando sintió el aliento de Rick en su cuello haciendo que perdiera la razón por un minuto Lisa no pudo contenerse mas.

- Rick… - dijo Lisa casi como una suplica

- ¿Si Lisa? – la animo a continuar

- Te amo

Rick abrió los ojos y parpadeo un par de veces tratando de entender si había escuchado bien pero n pudo seguir pensando por que Lisa ya lo estaba Besando, solo fueron segundos que el no correspondió al beso pero luego empezó a besarla tiernamente

Roy y Claudia quedaron atontados con aquella escena, mientras que un imprudente Roy sacaba su cámara fotográfica y capturaba aquel beso recibiendo un codazo en su costado de parte de su novia

- ¿Roy que demonios haces? – pregunto una enfadada Claudia

- Quiero ver sus caras cuando les muestre esta foto – Roy rio

- ¡ay por dios!... – suspiro Claudia – en fin nuestro plan funciono

- Que linda pareja pero ni una palabra a nadie Claudia esto nunca paso, nosotros no tuvimos nada que ver en esta amorosa relación

- Tienes razón nosotros no estuvimos aquí

Rick se separo de Lisa solo el espacio suficiente para verle los ojos, esos ojos verdes que tanto adoraba brillaban como nunca lo habían hecho

- Lisa… yo – su voz fue apenas un susurro – yo también te amo

Al escuchar eso a Lisa se le llenaron los ojos de lagrima, abrazo a Rick con todas sus fuerzas mientras que fue el turno de el besarla pero en esta ocasión fue un beso profundo, íntimo y sobre todo apasionado

- ¡Feliz 14 de febrero Lisa! – dijo entre besos

- ¡Feliz 14 de febrero, Rick!

Se separaron y se fundieron en abrazo, un abrazo lleno de esperanzas, ilusiones, promesas y sobre todo amo, mientras que Rick tomo la mano de Lisa sus dedos se entrelazaron y salieron del restaurant

* * *

El día siguiente Lisa y Rick fueron juntos a la base tratando de disimular que nada había pasado entre ellos pero les fue incomodo pasar por los pasillo sin que nadie les guiñara el ojo o les sonreían burlescamente

Lisa y Rick entraron al comedor tranquilamente hasta que… el trio estaba parado frente de ellos asiendo muchas preguntas que eran difíciles de entender hasta que sammie les mostro aquella foto del beso que habían compartido la noche anterior, ambos estaban sonrojados y nerviosos sin saber que responderle al trio

- ¿Entonces son novios? – pregunto sammie

- ¿Por qué no nos siguieron? – pregunto Kim

- ¿viven juntos?

Lisa no sabia que responder sentía que aire le faltaba, ¿Cómo el trio supo donde estaban? ¿ y como tubo la foto que aquel beso?

- Chicas son demasiadas preguntas – dijo Rick - y si Lisa es mi novia

El trio grito tan fuerte y agudo que hizo que Rick y Lisa se taparan las orejas con ambas manos

- Sammie, ¿como obtuviste la foto? – pregunto Lisa

- El comandante Focker me empresto su cámara y yo vi la foto

- ¡Focker! – Rick exclamo entre dientes

- Dime que no le has mostrado a nadie mas la foto – suplico Lisa

- Upss… - el trio exclamo al unísono

Rick clavo su vista en la mesa donde el y Claudia compartían su desayuno, y en cuestión de segundo un enfadado Rick fue donde estaba su amigo

- ¿Cómo LO SUPISTE? – grito Rick

- A que te refieres – Roy sonrió

- Como supiste donde Lisa y yo tendríamos Nuestra cita

- Pues… mira Rick es un asunto complicado – Roy se tallo la nariz

- Amor será mejor que le cuentes

- Contarnos que… - Lisa apareció de la nada parada atrás de Rick – vamos hablen

Y así fue como Roy y Claudia le contaron a sus amigos como fue que supieron dónde estaban, primero le contaron que fueron ellos que planearon la cita tratando de convencer que uno saliera con el otro luego Claudia llevo a Lisa al centro comercial mientras la distraía Y finalmente cuando Rick y Lisa se subieron al auto los siguieron y estuvieron toda su cita observándolos y entonces fue cuando Roy les saco la foto

- No puedo creerlo – dijo Lisa

- Nos engañaron – dijo Rick - y con que permiso nos sacas fotos, ¿he Focker?

- te lo dije amor seria gracioso ver sus caras una vez que se enteraran

- Focker eres un-... Claudia interrumpio

Chicos clámense no toda la base sabe – dijo Claudia

- Tienes suerte de que Rick y yo seamos novios porque de no ser asi te mataría – dijo Lisa pero no pudo evitar sonreír

- Pero lo bueno que ambos están juntos, ¿no?

- Tienes razón – Rick abrazo a Lisa y le dio un beso en la sien

Bueno es ora de trabajar, nos vemos mas tarde adiós – Claudia se despidió y se retiro del comedor con su novio

Rick y Lisa también tenían trabajo, Rick le dijo a Lisa que tenia patrullaje y que regresaba en seis horas, le dio un beso en los labios y se fue alcanzar a su amigo Roy mientras que Lisa hacia lo mismo en dirección a Claudia

Ahora que toda la base sabia de su relación no había problema que los vieran siempre juntos sin duda ese fue el mejor día de sus vidas y también empezaba un nuevo comienzo…

* * *

**NOTA DE LA ESCRITORA:**

Feliz dia del amor a todos y muchas bendiciones espero que las pasen muy bien...

**NOTA EXCEPCIONAL:**

Mi primera historia '' un triangulo perfecto'' ya se estoy tardando en actualizar la continuación por problemas personales pero yo terminare la historia... HASTA LUEGO... :D


End file.
